


Day Two: Fuse

by GrayJedi11



Series: Intrulogical Week 2020 [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fireworks, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, No Angst, Soft Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayJedi11/pseuds/GrayJedi11
Summary: Remus and Logan make their way into the Imagination, getting a little more than pretty sights from their fireworks.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Intrulogical Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960297
Kudos: 47





	Day Two: Fuse

The cool night air surrounded them, a breeze ruffling Logan’s hair. There was barely any light besides the waning crescent moon, an occasional firefly, and the lighter held in Remus’s hand. Crickets chirped and cicadas buzzed, the night calm and silent.

“When can I do it?” Remus glanced eagerly at Logan.

“In a minute.”

Logan finished clearing the trees in the general vicinity, snapping his finger for each one. The Imagination was convenient in that respect. Any area you needed to suit your desires, you could make.

“And… now.”

Remus lit the rope, watching it trail along the grass. Logan yanked him back, stepping away from the fireworks. He tightened his hold on Logan’s hand as the fuse burned closer.

_ Boom. _

Blue and green lights lit up the sky, the noise drowning out all the night time sounds. The sudden light burned at their eyes, but they didn’t dare close them. Not when the complicated patterns danced and fell, dazzling their vision.

“They’re beautiful,” Logan said in a near-whisper. Remus glanced over for a moment to see Logan’s expression, having to force himself to look back at the fireworks after seeing Logan’s beautiful face.

“Thanks. I worked hard.”

After they’d all fallen gently to the ground, Logan sat down with his hands resting on the grass, droplets of water tickling his fingers. Remus joined him, the cool breeze prompting him to roll up his sleeves.

Logan had no right to look as pretty as he did while he played with a piece of grass, a residual smile on his face, eyes trailing over the grass.

His eyes met Remus’s to find that the creative side was staring at him, expression changing into a smirk.

“Staring?”

Remus blushed, hopefully invisible under the low light, trying to mask it by matching Logan’s expression instead. “Maybe.”

“Y’know,” Remus shifted onto his knees, facing Logan, “I don’t think you’re told how pretty you are nearly enough.”

It was Logan’s turn to blush, their faces close enough that Remus could notice it.

“Well,” Logan’s eyes flickered between Remus’s, “why don’t you?”

Remus sat back onto his feet, distancing himself. “First of all, you’re physically attractive.”

“Going in-depth for your flirting?”

“Well, I thought you’d appreciate it, being direct and logical as you are,” Remus said, grinning at the logical side, “and there’s quite a few categories.

“The way your jaw curves, and how it’s accented by your hair. It frames your face, all thin and soft. Your eyebrows are stern most of the time, but I love seeing how your face relaxes when we’re alone. Your eyes… I could stare all day into your eyes, just get lost in the color. But you’d leave after a while, getting up with some excuse about having to do work. I’d stare at your ass and make a comment about it as you left, but be yearning inside for you to come back.”

Logan didn’t have a response, eyes transfixed on Remus’s, but the creative side could only assume he was blushing.

“Second category. Your voice. Or rather, how you talk. You assert yourself, you’re serious, and most of the time, you’re extremely confident. You’re not scared to say anything because you don’t understand why you  _ wouldn’t _ say it as long as it’s related, which gets incredibly annoying with the others. You’re like me. You think of something, you say it. And you  _ know _ when you’re right, which makes you the only person I will  _ ever _ take criticism from. Everything you say makes me want to ask another question, makes me wanna listen to you rant for hours on end, even if I don’t give a shit about the topic, just to listen to you.”

This was beginning to feel more like a love confession than their usual playful flirting.

“And the third category, I… I’m not sure how to describe it. It’s just…  _ you, _ your existence, being around you, seeing you be happy, and every time you make any sort of expression that you like being around me. Of course it makes me happy any time I get compliments on my work, but weirdly, even though you compliment my stuff more than anyone else, it means so much more, maybe because you’re logic and if  _ logic _ likes something it has to be good, or maybe because you point out all the things I was specifically proud of, or maybe  _ because _ I get compliments from mostly just you, or maybe just because I’m stupidly in love with you and you mean everything to me and I wanna kiss you so badly-”

He let out a small squeak as Logan was all but sitting on his lap, lips pressed against Remus’s mouth. It felt like a whole new fuse, a spark igniting along with the intense beating of his heart and warmth in his chest.

_ Stupid feelings. _

He pressed back into the kiss, feeling Logan give a little bite to his lip. He refused to let them take a moment to breathe, losing himself in the moment. Logan held him by the back of his neck, his other hand slipping down Remus’s arm to lace their fingers together.

This was a fuse he never wanted to burn out.


End file.
